Showdown
by Manatheron
Summary: The requested outtake from 'Return of the Lost'. Haku's Battle with Rekku.


Showdown:

_Oh SHIT that hurt… that damn demon never mentioned anything about dieing hurting that bad… In fact I could have sworn he told me that I was damn near Immortal now…_

:Whispered: "Rekku…."

_? Who's calling me? And what's up with all this white shit? Looks like a damn cloud… I HATE clouds… the only good water is the stuff I'm using for killing people._

:Slightly louder whisper: "Rekku…"

_WHAT THE HELL! OK that is getting REALLY annoying… when I find out where that voice is coming from SOMEBODY is going to be in a world of pain! I mean it… Someone is going down._

"Rekku"

As Rekku turned, fully intending to decapitate whoever was behind him he was brought up short by a rather familiar face

"Haku? Is that really you? Well well, long time no see there little brother!"

Haku frowning slightly stared back… yup this was definitely his older brother… Dead at last it appeared.

"Rekku, I've been waiting here for a while now."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because shortly after dieing I found out some rather disturbing information."

"and that would be?"

"Did you kill are parents?"

"Finally figured it out huh? Yup, it was pretty easy to… all I had to do was find someone to get word to dad about mom's blood, after that it was all a matter of timing."

Haku frowned at the casual tone his brother was using this was MURDER he was talking about.

"What do you mean 'timing'?"

"Hmm? Time… Oh ya anyway, I waited till after dad had killed mom, I didn't want it to look like I had anything to do with it after all, then after he chased you into the house I simply let off a Frozen Hell Jutsu… I had meant for the both of you to die in that attack… Was pretty funny when I found out you survived though… so whats next… you here to show me to heaven or something?"

Haku frowned

"Heaven?"

"Ya, you know. Flowers, sunshine, Beautiful scantily dressed women fawning all over me… you know… Heaven"

Haku's frown deepend even further

"Well, I am the gatekeeper now… for our kind anyway… tell me, why should I let you into heaven? You KILLED our parents, and tried to murder me too."

"Ya well, we're family right? Forgive and forget and all that crap right?"

Haku frowned.

"you believe that might makes right correct?"

Rekku smiled

"Right in one kiddo!"

"Fight me, if you win, then we'll talk about heaven."

Rekku grinned while thinking

_Maybe this kid took after me more than I thought!_

"You're on!"

And so the battle began, and frankly, Haku, despite having only half the training of his elder brother, held his own quite well. Unfortunately one of the bad things about being dead is that you neither tire nor run out of energy, the fact that you also couldn't receive a 'mortal' wound didn't help matters much either. It was Haku that got in the first 'fatal' blow. It had only taken two or three days (Equivilently, they are dead, time has no meaning) for Rekku to make a big enough mistake for haku to take advantage of.

"Hidden ability: Demon blade: Decapitation"

Rekku, who had been in the middle of trying to summon a creature so he could analyze his brothers style was surprised to suddenly find himself looking up at his own headless body, the shock didn't last long however as he realized that even laying on the ground, his head still gave orders to his body. The retribution had been swift, and the blade that had appeared behind him for the decapitation attack was suddenly sticking out of haku's heart as rekku's body had grabbed and thrown it.

Calmly haku pulled the blade out as Rekku re-attached his head.

"So what now Haku? Are we to be two Immortals, locked forever in a state of combat?"

Haku grinned at him and fell into a sword form

"Yes… unless of course you'd like to give up?"(1)

Rekku mirrored his brother's smile and then summoned a blade of his own, and for a long time the only sound was the clashing of two blades, but after a week or so the two of them tired of that as well. Stepping back Haku vanished his blade and looked his brother straight in the eye.

"Tell you what Rekku, I'll make you a deal ok? I'll show you two scenes; you pick which you would rather go to. I warn you though, your choice is final."

Rekku vanished his own blade and gave a lecherous grin before replying

"ALRIGHT! Show away bro!"

Concentrating Haku brought up two sheets of Ice. In one you could see two scantily clad girls leaning on supports apparently made of solid ice and winking tantalizingly as heavy metal blared in the background, in the other appeared to be an old man sleeping in the scant shade of a tree in the middle of the desert.

"Alright Rekku, before you choose I'm instructed to tell you that true ninja do not see simply what is on the surface, and that sometime to be exaulted we must humble ourselves in our own eyes. I give you your pick, now choose."

Rekku didn't even hesitate before jumping into the frame with the rather seductive and scantily dressed women. Haku circled around to the front of the ice mirrors he had conjured to watch what was happening, and watched as the beautiful women ushered Rekku in to the open door that they stood beside. Haku couldn't help but flinch as the heavy door swung shut behind him… he could only imagine his brothers pain. The moment Rekku had passed though, the old man opened his eyes and walked over.

"That was pretty stupid of him."

"Yes I know, I did warn him though."

"Not very hard… shit, you showed him the entrance guarded by the fates?"

"I figured that I'd let them decide, they should really have done this anyway, not me."

"True, true, well ready for heaven now that you've seen justice carried out?"

A ghost of a smile flittered across Haku's face.

"Sounds good to me."

-----Meanwhile in hell-------

What the… why is it so dark all of a sudden? Where are the women?

Just then Rekku heard the sound of a door opening, and as it did the lights turned on revealing a room that was very close to his Idea of heaven except that the women who had entered were all carrying whips.

"Um… can I help you ladies"

"Yes" murmured one of them "we're your torturers"

"And" the other purred, "we're here for today's session"

"Day one" said the third "Disappointment"

With that the walls melted away to reveal a blazing desert, and the women melted away as well, in their place stood three burly men dressed in scraps of leather.

"And now the fun begins" Said all three

----In heaven----

"Pass me another martini will you god?"

Haku and god sat in the shade of a palm tree, protected from the elements by a small patch of shade, as they watched the others frolicking in snow on the other side of the line that separated the warm, desert section of Haku's heaven from the cool winter half.

"Sure Haku, why not? So, what's on the menu for today?"

"I dunno… perhaps I'll just relax for a while… after all, I have all the time in the world."

With that the two of them stood up and went back to the party leaving behind the mirror showing Rekku's fate.

* * *

(1)Paraphrased and slightly edited from the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean" 


End file.
